


Ownership

by hollyblue



Series: Troll!Dave [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, Biting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Oral Sex, kismesitude, troll!dave, tyrian!karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue/pseuds/hollyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dayevh is summoned to his leader's throne room. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> I have no reason to be sorry.

"Dayevh!”

Karkat Vantas’s voice crackled through the crabwatch his kismesis wore, causing the rustblood in question roll his eyes behind his trademark shades. “What.”

“Get your ass down here.”

“And why would I do that?”

“BECAUSE YOUR LEADER COMMANDS IT STOP FUCKING AROUND AND MOVE YOUR SHUFFLEBLOCKS.”

Amused by his ability to once again anger the other, Dayevh stood and stretched, leaving behind the book he had been previously focused on. “Right. Whatever.” 

He made his way to the throne room, taking his time despite the frequent urging from Karkat. In due time, he reached the massive doors, nodding to the pair of blueblooded guards. They silently let him in, not meeting his eyes. 

At first, Dayevh didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Dimly lit, gold and fuschia hangings. “Vantas?” he called out, stopping just a few feet past the doors as they swung shut behind him. 

“Respiteblock,” came the impatient reply, tinged with something else Dayevh couldn't place. Sighing under his breath, he shuffled toward the archway, ducking his head so his jagged horns wouldn't catch on the stone. 

Lifting his head to see why Karkat had so desperately wanted to see him, he opened his mouth to speak- only for his voice to catch in his throat, no sound emerging. A rust blush came to his cheeks, throat clicking as he snapped his mouth shut to swallow. 

“This for me?” he finally asked, leaning against the archway and crossing his arms like he didn't care about the scene before him, despite his previous reaction. 

On the platform before him- recupracoon pushed to the side- Karkat knelt in a thin silk top, knees spread and legs folded underneath himself. Dayevh could see something black under the fuschia silk, possibly a pair of panties. A furious blush across Karkat’s face, he bared his teeth. 

“Like hell it is. This is for me, you're just here because my matesprit is away.” 

Acting hurt, Dayevh pouted. “You know I'm a better lay than her.” Smirking now, he advanced upon the smaller troll, who looked just a bit nervous at the predatory look on his face. Before he could move, the lowblood was on him, shoving him down and kissing him roughly. 

Giving a muffled sound of protest, Karkat shoved, nearly sending Dayevh off the bed. “What the fuck?” Stridr complained, regaining his balance and glaring at his spade. 

“I told you, I'm running this. Get on the floor, on your knees. Or else I'll make you.” 

Barking a laugh, he responded, “I'd like to see you try.”

A short scuffle later, he was exactly where Karkat wanted him, snarls muffled by his face being shoved into the mattress. Karkat knelt on his calves, gripping his wrists firmly. 

“I fucking warned you,” he panted, teeth bared victoriously. The boy under him jerked and fought against the hands holding his wrists, to no avail. 

“Listen up, because I'm only going to tell you once. I'm going to let go, and you're going to be a good little troll and get me off. Got it?” 

Silence for a long moment, then Dayevh grunted, the sound being enough agreement for Karkat. Cautiously, he let go, but Dayevh actually behaved- knowing the troll, there was a trick up his sleeve. 

Getting to his feet, Karkat clambered onto the bed, turning around and settling on the edge. “Take them off,” he ordered, motioning toward what were definitely panties, Dayevh could see. 

Glaring daggers, he lifted his hands, hooking his claws in the skimpy lace and yanking hard enough to tear it. “Fuck!” Karkat yelped, smacking Dave on a horn. “I liked those, shithead!” 

Smirking despite the ringing in his skull, he tossed the fabric aside and focused on the task at hand. Licking his lips, he leaned in, hands coming to rest on Karkat's thighs and letting his warm breath wash over the exposed nook. 

Sighing, Karkat rested a hand on his kismesis’s head between his horns, kneading slightly. Eyes half closed, he watched the male get to work. 

Dayevh took his time, pressing his lips and teeth to the thinner skin of his thighs hard enough to leave marks. Karkat was only encouraged to dig his claws in harder, sending prickles of pain through Dayevh’s scalp. That served to spur the boy on further, resulting in a circle that continued and grew until Dayevh finally pressed his lips to Karkat's nook. 

Hips jerking, Karkat's claws dug in harder, actually making the other gasp. Eyes squeezed shut, Dayevh moved one hand from thigh to crotch, calluses hand tangling with the delicate tendril that had begun sliding into the open air. 

The sound of his kismesis moaning softly felt like victory. Deliberately, he chuckled, sending vibrations into the other’s body. The hand in his hair pulled his head closer, grinding his face into cool flesh. 

Deciding it was time to really get to work, Dayevh opened his mouth, tongue sliding past his lips straight into Karkat. The sudden warmth had the Heir cry out, back arching and legs tensing around his head.

Struggling for breath, he had to pinch a thigh nearly hard enough to break the skin before he could get free. Pulling back, he wiped fuschia off his lower face, and once he could breathe again, he dove right back in. 

It wasn't long before Karkat was shuddering and curling forward, trying to get a warning to Dayevh through gasps and moans. He got the picture, pulling back and licking his lips as he fumbled under the bed. 

The pail was brought between Karkat's legs just in time, Dayevh catching him as he lurched forward. The wail Karkat gave as he came was music to the other’s ears, a tune he could hum along to as he squeezed his bulge hard, almost too much. 

Once he was done spasming, Karkat laid back on the bed, spreadeagle and breathing heavily. “Not… done yet,” he managed, lifting his head to look at Dayevh, currently staring at his pitch mate with his bulge coiled around his rough hand. 

“Best idea,” he commented, climbing onto the platform. Karkat sat up, running his tongue along his blunt teeth and smiling. A second later he was pouncing, pinning his kismesis to the plush surface and yanking his head to the side. 

Teeth sank into the exposed skin, just hard enough to pierce, not to seriously damage. Dayevh jerked and howled, claws raking lines of fire down Karkat's back and shredding his shirt. 

Growling, Karkat just bit harder, tasting metallic blood. Finally, Dayevh conceded, going limp and letting his hand drop. 

Smug, Karkat let go, licking his rust-stained lips and teeth. “Good boy.” To keep the submissiveness going, he wrapped a hand around a jagged horn, digging the pad of his thumb into the fleshy bed. 

Eyes closed tightly, Dayevh groaned, arching up just the smallest bit. One-handed, Karkat got his (stupid) jeans off, briefly admiring the soaked boxers before shredding them in revenge and tossing them away. 

Through all this, the rustblood was practically docile, only trying to get up once, to be subdued by a claw threatening the sensitive horn base. 

“Hah, bet you couldn't wait to get your pants off. Fucking- idiot.” Sue him, he couldn't think of anything better. 

He let go of Dayevh, and at the same moment, grabbed him by the hips shoved his body down on on the lowblood’s bulge, drawing a gasp from both of them. Dayevh sounded like he had been stabbed, choking and tossing his head so his horns shredded the sheets. 

Wordless, but not soundless, Karkat rolled his hips, tilting his head forward to watch Dayevh. After just a moment, back and forth wasn't nearly as good- so he lifted his hips and dropped, sending a shock up his spine and back down. 

They both moaned at the same time, Karkat’s head rolling limply to the side. Again he raised himself up on his knees and let himself fall, grinding his hips down to feel the very tip of Dayevh's bulge nudge his seedflap. 

Panting harshly, he grabbed Dayevh's hand from his hip and yanked it between his legs, biting his own lip hard enough to draw blood as it met his bulge. 

It didn't take much longer for him to finish, legs spread wide and mouth hanging open in a yowl. Tyrian purple material soaked Dayevh's waist, the lowblood gasping and jolting as the opening deep inside Karkat relaxed to allow his material to fill it. 

Breathing shallowly, Karkat slumped on top of his kismesis, idly sucking a mark into his throat. After a minute, Dayevh spoke, claws tracing down Karkat's back. “Nice enough, though it'd be a lot better if I was in charge.” 

Karkat clapped a hand over his mouth. “Shut up before you kill the mood. Actually, you know what? It's already dead. I'm leaving.” He rolled off, wincing as slurry spilled out of him. “Fuck. I need a shower.” 

“Not without me, princess.” Dayevh followed him, red and purple dripping down his legs to leave small puddles on the floor. “Round two sounds pretty good to me.”


End file.
